When I was the new boy
by DA-chen
Summary: Knusprige Story, umhüllt von zwei Hauptcharakteren der besonderen Sorte & unausweichlichen Umständen, die zu einem unterhaltendem Werk unter meiner literarischen Anleitung zusammenschmelzen .. JL, Kplusrated
1. I Prolog & II Das Verhängnis

**Titel: **When I was the new boy

**Autor: **DA-chen

**Genre: **Comedy/Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **K (ab 14)

**Zeitraum: **(**Prolog:** fünftes Schuljahr, 2. Halbjahr)

**Hauptstory: **sechstes bissiebtes Schuljahr

**Inhalt: **James hat alles, was ein Junge in seinem Alter braucht. Doch durch eine kleine, unbedeutende Unachtsamkeit bei einer seiner Streiche kommt es zu einer Strafe, die er sich nie im Leben vorgestellt hätte: Ein Schulwechsel für ein ganzes Jahr.

Wohin er kommt, wie die Zeit in verändert, welche Leute er dort kennen lernt und vor allem wie seine Freunde, die Marauder, damit klarkommen, das erfahrt ihr hier.

**Author's Note: **Also, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die Leser, die meine Geschichte lesen, auch die ganzen Dinge (dass die vier Animagi sind oder dass James' Eltern Auroren sind (obwohl es zu der Zeit ja noch keine richtigen Todesser gab, sondern mehr eine Art Abwandlung (bei mir) die schwarzmagischen Familien im Allgemeinen bekriegten sich untereinander und machten auch Muggel zu Opfern.. usw.) wissen?! Es sind eben nur Kleinigkeiten, die ich weglasse, die aber auch _neue _Leser irritieren können. Sollte es Probleme damit geben, einfach melden, ich baue sie zusätzlich ein. ;-)

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

**When I was the new boy**

**Prolog**

_James Potter (Prongs) war ein fünfzehnjähriger Schüler, er hatte hier und da mal eine Freundin, aber sonst war er kein Womanizer und er hatte im Regelfall gute Noten, er spielte gern Quidditch und seine Eltern waren bekannte Auroren und sonst fehlte es ihm an nichts. Doch eine Sache an ihm, die machte alle Lehrer krank und brachte alle Schüler zum Lachen: Seine Streiche mit seiner Clique._

_Er hatte immer seine drei Freunde um sich herum. Da gab es Sirius Black (Padfoot), seinen besten Freund und den größten Herzensbrecher von Hogwarts, dann war da noch Remus Lupin (Moony), von Beruf Werwolf und sonst eher derjenige, der die beiden Verrückten auf den Boden zurückholte, und Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail), der kleine, schüchterne Junge von nebenan. Die Clique, die sich auch die Marauder bezeichnete, quälte die Lehrer- und Geisterschaft so gut es ging mit ihren Streichen. Den nicht betroffenen Schülern machten die Neckereien ziemlichen Spaß und so waren die Vier nicht nur in Hogwarts, sondern auch darüber hinaus bekannt. Ihre Eltern wussten darüber auch bescheid und wollten dem Ganzen Einhalt gebieten, doch am Ende gaben sie diese aussichtslose Mission auf und sie zählten die Ermahnungen schon gar nicht mehr mit._

_Dies alles klingt zwar deutlich übertrieben, lässt einen aber einzig und allein die unverständlichste Strafe von allen seitens der Lehrer nun ansatzweise verstehen..._

**Das Verhängnis**

Eines Tages, als James und Sirius mal wieder einen Streich an Snape erprobten, kam es zu einer Eskalation. Sirius hatte heimlich seinen Zauberstab auf das zukünftige Streichopfer gerichtet, etwas Unverständliches gemurmelt und dabei vergessen, James bei der ganzen Sache einzuweihen.

Da James von diesem unverabredeten Spruch nichts mitbekommen hatte, ging er nicht Böses ahnend auf Snape zu. Er wollte gerade mit seinem Schauspiel beginnen, als Snape unerwartet zu Boden fiel und unkontrolliert zu zucken anfing. James war so geschockt, dass er wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und er mit ansah, wie Snape's Kopf hart auf dem Steinboden aufschlug. Und zu dem ganzen Elend kamen noch Professor McGonagall und Schulleiter Dippet um die Ecke gelaufen.

Ein Blick genügte und für beide Lehrer war die Situation eindeutig. James konnte nichts dazu sagen, seine menschlichen und Marauder'schen Reflexe waren wie erstarrt. Er sah nur geschockt zwischen Snape und seinen Lehrern hin und her.

„Professor, am besten ist es, wir bringen ihn in den Krankenflügel. Miss Pomfrey wird sich um ihn kümmern!", empfahl Professor McGonagall und der Schulleiter wendete sich so gleich an James. „Und Sie, Mister Potter, kommen unverzüglich in mein Büro!" James nickte nur und sah die beiden Lehrer mit Snape auf einer heraufbeschworenen Liege neben ihnen Richtung Krankenflügel davonlaufen.

James blickte sich nach seinem besten Freund um und sah, wie dieser mit gesenktem Kopf aus einem Gang hervortrat.

„Sirius! Was hat das zu bedeuten?", schrie James und deutete auf die Stelle, auf der Snape eben noch gelegen hatte. Sirius konnte nicht in James' Augen blicken und murmelte etwas. „So ein Fluch.. er war mir eingefallen.. ich wollte ihn nur.. testen.." James' Wut wuchs. „Oh nein! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Er holte tief Luft, um Sirius nicht gleich zu packen oder ihn selbst zu verhexen. „Was ist das für ein.. Fluch?"

„Ein schwarzma..." Den letzten Teil verschluckte Sirius fast. James hielt sich demonstrativ seine flache Hand hinter sein Ohr. Sein bester Freund sah zu ihm auf und holte tief Luft. „Ein schwarzmagischer Fluch, mein Vater hat ihn in den Ferien auf mich angewandt bevor ich zu dir geflüchtet bin.." James zog Sirius ruckartig am Arm in einen Geheimgang. Sie gingen still nebeneinander her in Richtung Dippet's Büro. Kurz vor dem Ausgang hielt James an.

„Sirius, wie hieß der Fluch?" Sein Freund sah ihn durchdringend an. „_Virulat Argutas_.. es ist irgendein kurzlebiger, schmerzhafter Fluch.. man muss ausgebildet und stark genug sein, deswegen dachte ich, es wird Snape schon nicht passieren.. mein Vater hat doch sicher mehr Zauberkraft als ich!" James seufzte laut. „Sirius, was baust du eigentlich für Scheiße?" Er sah seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an. „Gib mir jetzt deinen Zauberstab, schließlich wird er es testen! Und stell dir vor, er findet in Nullkommanichts raus, dass du es warst..." Sirius verweigerte sich. James musste bessere Argumente bringen. „Gibst du ihn mir oder willst du von der Schule fliegen?" Sirius nickte zögernd. „Wenn das mein Schicksal sein sollte.." James lachte bitter auf. „Sirius, ich könnte das niemals durchstehen! Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!" Sirius sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Wer sagt mir, dass du nicht von der Schule fliegst?" James rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Weil meine Eltern das verhindern würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ICH den Fluch ausgesprochen habe! Ich bin ihr Sohn.. du gewissermaßen auch, aber es ist schwieriger für einen Black etwas durchzusetzen, du weißt.. ?" Sirius sah auf seinen Zauberstab und dann auf James' ausgestreckte Hand. „Ich will nur nicht nach Hause zurück!" Er legte seinen Zauberstab zögernd in James' Hand und diese schloss sich sicher um ihn. Sirius lächelte matt und nahm den Zauberstab seines besten Freundes entgegen. James lächelte sicher zurück, drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Gang.

Als James gerade vor Dippet's Büro trat, rauschten auch schon seine Hauslehrerin und der Schulleiter von hinten an. Bis sie oben im Büro waren, sprach keiner ein Wort.

„Mister Potter, setzen Sie sich!" Er tat wie ihm befohlen und sah nur auf seine zitternden Hände. Eben war er noch so sicher und cool gewesen, doch die strengen Gesichter der beiden Personen vor ihm machten ihm Angst.

Professor McGonagall ergriff als Erste das Wort. „Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?" Sie schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. „Reicht Ihnen nicht, dass Sie jeden Monat einen blauen Brief nach Hause kriegen und damit Ihre Eltern beschämen?" James wurde ärgerlich. Er hasste es, wenn man ihm vorwarf, dass er seinen Eltern mit Absicht schaden wollte.

„Sie haben es nun eindeutig zu weit getrieben!" Sie nickte nun Dippet zu, er räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Mister Potter, Sie haben auf Mister Snape einen Fluch gelegt, den wir nicht identifizieren können. Geben Sie bitte Auskunft über den angewendeten Zauber!" James rieb seine Hände aneinander und seufzte. „Der Fluch hieß.. Varu.. nein, Virulat.. Argu..tas!" Dippet und McGonagall tauschten überrascht entsetzte Blicke aus. James sah beide mit großen Augen an und wartete gespannt auf die nächste Bewegung. Schließlich fand seine Professorin wieder zu Wort.

„Also geben Sie zu, diesen Fluch auf Mister Snape gelegt zu haben?" James war sich nicht sicher, was er da tat, aber er nickte einfach. Der Schulleiter und seine Hauslehrerin sahen sich an und nickten übereinstimmend. „Wir bitten Sie dann, im Nebenzimmer eine Entscheidung abzuwarten." James kannte sich in diesen Räumlichkeiten bestens aus und fand schon ohne Begleitung zur Tür.

Als James die Tür hinter sich zuzog, hörte er ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel und wie Nigellus Black, ein ehemaliger Schulleiter Hogwarts und nun Portrait im Schulleiterbüro, am lautesten mitmischte. „Dies ist ein typisch Black'scher Fluch! Das kann Ihnen der Junge sicher bestätigen!" James wäre am liebsten reingestürmt und hätte Nigellus mal so richtig die Meinung gegeigt, doch das wäre sicher nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen.

Wie auf ein Zeichen, kamen nach wenigen Minuten seine beiden Lehrer, Professor Slughorn und Professor Binns, die Treppe hoch und begaben sich wortlos in das Büro. James beobachtete wie auch die anderen Lehrer dazustießen und sie alle lautlos das Zimmer betraten.

Nach einer halben Stunde bat Miss McGonagall James wieder hinein. Aller Lehrer hatten sich um den Schreibtisch versammelt und sahen mal mit abschätzigen, mal mit mitleidigen Blicken auf James hinab. Der Schulleiter begann ihn erneut auszufragen.

„Mister Potter, Sie haben zugegeben, dass der Fluch von Ihnen stammte. Nun wollen wir wissen, ob das auch stimmt." James bekam schon Panik, dass Dippet ihn dazubringen wollte, Veritaserum zu trinken. Doch dieser wollte etwas ganz anderes.

„Geben Sie mir bitte Ihren Zauberstab!" Er streckte seine Hand genauso aus, wie James es bei Sirius getan hatte. Er tat ihm den Gefallen und sah zu, wie Dippet Sirius' Zauberstab schwenkte und eine rote Rauchwolke aus diesem hervorquoll. Alle anwesenden Personen holten hörbar Luft oder ließen einen erleichternden Seufzer hören. Bei einigen war es sicher ein erleichternder Seufzer, dachte James traurig.

„Mister Potter, Sie haben also einen schwarzmagischen Fluch auf einen unschuldigen Schüler gejagt und dieser liegt nun verletzt im Krankenflügel. Ich hoffe, Sie sind sich über die Konsequenzen im Klaren!" Der Schulleiter nahm ein Pergament von seinem Schreibtisch und reichte es seinem Schüler.

James hielt ein frisch aufgesetztes Strafpergament in der Hand, welches sein Schicksal besiegelte. Dies war sein Ende, aber es konnte genauso gut nur eine Auszeit sein. Doch irgendwie war es James schon klar gewesen, dass es etwas Schlimmeres sein musste, wenn Dippet alle Lehrer holen ließ. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht lesen, sondern es in einem Satz zusammengefasst hören und dann verdauen. Doch so war es eine schmerzvollere Prozedur, als der Fluch selbst. James begann langsam zu lesen.

‚Sehr geehrter Mister Potter

sehr geehrte Misses Potter,

wir bedauern Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir Ihren Sohn inflagranti dabei erwischt haben, wie er an einen Mitschüler einen Fluch angewandt hat, der auf der Liste der schwarzmagischen Zaubersprüche und mit besonderer Markierung vermerkt ist. Wir haben ihn befragt und er bekennt sich zu seiner Schuld.

Da wir als eine Schule bekannt sind, die sehr viel Wert auf gegenseitigen Respekt und Freundschaft zwischen den Häusern legt, ist es für uns eine sehr bedauerliche Angelegenheit.

Die gesamte Lehrerschaft ist, angesichts der vielen Ermahnungen und persönlichen Briefe an Sie über Ihren Sohn, zu der bestmöglichen Lösung gekommen.

Wir haben gemeinsam einen Zwangswechsel auf eine andere Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beschlossen. Die Zeit an einer anderen Zaubereischule beträgt ein Schuljahr und ist gültig ab sofort.

Nach der abgelaufenen Zeit kommt es zu einer erneuten Einteilungszeremonie durch den Sprechenden Hut verbunden mit einem persönlichen Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter, sollten Sie sich dafür entscheiden, Ihren Sohn wieder nach Hogwarts zu senden.

Sollten Sie auf keinen erneuten Schulwechsel bestehen, wird Ihr Sohn seinen Abschluss an einer anderen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei absolvieren.

Wir bitten Sie persönlich so schnell wie möglich vorbeizukommen und die Formalitäten zu klären.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

G. Dippet

(In Stellvertretung für die gesamte Lehrerschaft)'

James' Hände zitterten und ihm standen schon Tränen in den Augen. Doch er sagte sich selber, dass es das nicht wert wäre, vor seinen ehemaligen Lehrern zu weinen.

Er kämpfte seine Tränen zurück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er überlegte, ob er das hier wirklich tun wollte. Wollte er für Sirius den Sündenbock spielen? Wollte er für seinen besten Freund seine Eltern sauer machen und den ganzen Hass seiner Lehrer auf sich ziehen? War ihm eine Freundschaft so viel Wert?

James nickte deutlich und beantwortete sich seine gedanklichen Fragen mit einer gewisperten Antwort.

„Er hätte das selbe für dich getan!" 

**Author's Note: **Sollte einer meinen, ich kenn' mich mit diesem Bestrafungszeugs aus, dann liegt er daneben.. aber ich weiß, wie es ist, vor dem Direktor zu stehen. :/ Okay, würde mich über ein paar Reviews mit Lob/Kritik/Anregungen freuen!


	2. Der Vollzug

**When I was the new boy**

**Author's Note: **Hey Leute! Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich werde jetzt mal keine Fragen bezüglich Dumbledore usw. beantworten, weil ich denke, dass sich die Antwort in den weiteren Kapiteln ergeben wird. Vielen Dank nochmal:-)

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört mal wieder nichts (außer vielleicht die Idee) und ich verdiene damit nichts, lediglich ein paar liebe Reviews. :)

**2. Der Vollzug**

Alle Lehrer blickten auf James herab und erwarteten ein Statement. Dieser kämpfte noch mit sich selbst, ob er etwas sagen oder doch lieber auf seine Eltern warten sollte.

Obwohl es diesmal nicht so einfach mit seinen Eltern werden würde, freute er sich, sie wiederzusehen. Sie würden ihn zwar bestimmt nach der Wahrheit fragen, sie kannten sich schließlich mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen sehr gut aus und konnten sich denken, wer ihm diesen Spruch beigebracht oder sogar selbst angewandt hatte, aber dennoch wusste er, dass sie ihm nicht böse sein konnten. Hätte James nicht schon so viel mit seinen Eltern durchgestanden, wäre für sie ein Schulwechsel eine peinliche Angelegenheit gewesen. Doch James konnte sich vorstellen, dass es für sie nur eine Lappalie war. Er hatte einmal miterleben dürfen, wie seine Eltern sich gestritten hatten, weil James eine Ermahnung bekommen hatte. Das war seine erste Ermahnung gewesen, seit dem hatten sie Tode, Verluste der tragischsten Sorte und Trauer zusammendurchgestanden, dass für sie solche Dinge nicht mehr von Bedeutung waren. Seine Eltern würden sich bestimmt sogar freuen, ihn frühzeitig sehen zu dürfen. James musste lächeln bei diesem Gedanken und er lachte innerlich über seine erwartenden Professoren. Hatten die wirklich keine Ahnung oder taten sie nur so? Wollten sie ihm vorspielen, dass dies hier wirklich wichtig war? Oder spielte nicht er selbst sich vor, dass es das _nicht_ sei?

James seufzte und legte das Pergament auf den Schreibtisch zurück. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er ab sofort von dieser Schule suspendiert war. Das hieß nun mehr, als nur seinen Eltern dies schonend beizubringen. Was würden seine Freunde darüber sagen?

Er konnte sich Sirius' ungläubigen Blick vorstellen, wie er ihm an die Schulter boxt, nervös durch sein Haar fährt und ihn flehend ansieht. Er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, dass er an dem ganzen schuld war. James sah nun auch Remus vor sich, wie er seinen Kopf enttäuscht schütteln würde und seine Augen ihn verletzt ansehen würden. Peter würde wahrscheinlich laut lachen und ihn bitten, ihn nicht mehr so zu veräppeln. James schluckte hart und sah in die Augen seiner Hauslehrerin. _Professor McGonagall, haben Sie erreicht, was Sie wollten? _Wollte er jetzt schreien, doch er hatte keine Stimme. Er war einfach nur zu sehr in seinen Gedanken bei seinen drei Freunden. Sirius würde sich für ewig Vorwürfe machen, nachher würde er noch zu den Lehrern gehen und sich als der Schuldige bekennen. Ich hoffe es nicht, dachte James, sonst wäre das hier alles umsonst gewesen.

„Mister Potter, wir werden dies nun an Ihre Eltern senden. Wir bitten Sie, Ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und mit Ihrem Koffer in einer halben Stunde hier zu erscheinen." Diese Worte ließen keinen Widerspruch zu. Er nickte einfach, sah noch einmal in die Runde und verließ das Büro.

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm begegnete ihm niemand. Die Schule war wie ausgestorben. Klar, sie waren auch alle im Unterricht. Die Lehrer hatten bestimmt dafür gesorgt, dass gar Sirius oder Remus rauskommen würden. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was jetzt mit James geschah.

Als James in seinem Schlafsaal ankam, schmiss er alle Sachen in seinen Schrankkoffer und sammelte ein paar Bilder von den Wänden ab. Er würde sie schrecklich vermissen!

„Warum nur, Merlin?", schrie er laut aus. Er entdeckte ein Foto von einem wild tobenden Rotschopf. „Lily… wirst du froh sein, mich gehen zu sehen?", seine Stimme war gebrochen und sein Herz schmerzte. Er konnte doch nicht die Liebe seines Lebens hier lassen?

James' Entschluss stand fest, er würde dieses Jahr irgendwie herumkriegen, er würde sich vielleicht verändern, aber tief im seinen Herzen waren die Gefühle für seine engsten Freunde für immer gespeichert. Doch eine Person sollte er besser vergessen und das war Lily.

James legte die MarauderMap auf Sirius' Bett und schrieb noch eine kleine Notiz. ‚Ich musste gehen, doch vergesst mich nicht! Euer Prongs'

Mittlerweile war James in das Schulleiterbüro zurückgekehrt, seine Mutter saß in einem Sessel und nippte an einer Tasse Tee. Er fühlte sofort, dass sie sorgenvoll war, doch die Liebe war einfach größer und er wusste, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde.

„Mum!" er umarmte sie und weinte an ihrer Schulter. Sie strich ihm zärtlich über den Kopf und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Mein Junge. Was machst du nur?" Professor Dippet kam in das Büro, besah sich die Szene und befahl James auf einem Sessel Platz zu nehmen.

„James, deine Mutter ist über den Vorfall informiert, sie hat einem unverzüglichem Wechsel zugestimmt. Du verbringst Weihnachten zuhause und wirst dann ab dem zweiten Schuljahr an einer anderen Schule deine Ausbildung zum Zauberer weiterführen." Er zupfte ungewöhnlich nervös an seiner Robe. „Und, es tut mir leid, dass es so kommen musste. Doch irgendwann einmal musst du aus deinem Verhalten Konsequenzen ziehen." Seine Mutter nickte dem zustimmend zu, beide Erwachsenen standen auf und beendeten das Gespräch mit einem Händedruck. „Alles Gute, Sarah." James stand auch auf, ging mit seiner Mutter an den Kamin und blickte sich noch einmal um. Dies alles wird er ein ganzes Jahr nicht wiedersehen! Dann nahm er eine Hand voll Flohpulver, stieg in den Kamin und nannte den Ort, an dem er seinem Vater in die Augen gucken und erklären musste, was passiert war.

Früher hatte er ein zerrüttetes Verhältnis mit seinem Vater, seitdem die Welt gefährlich und negativ geworden ist, ist es zwischen beiden Männern der Potterfamilie schwieriger geworden. Sein Vater war ein stolzer Mann im Kampf gegen die Verbrecher und Mörder, er arbeitete hart, um die Welt ein Stückchen besser zu machen, doch sein Sohn kritisierte ihn. Er hätte keine Zeit mehr für die Familie, seine Liebe wäre die Arbeit und er würde seinen Vater gar nicht mehr kennen. Die letzten Sommerferien führten die Familie aber wieder zusammen. James' Großvater war im Duell gegen einem schwarzmagischen Zauberer gestorben, James' Vater erkannte, dass dies nicht alles sein konnte, also verbrachte er mehr Zeit mit der Familie und Sohn und Vater hatten wieder zu einer freundschaftlichen, liebenden Bindung gefunden. Heute Abend musste er seinem Vater erklären, wieso er, der Sohn eines Auroren, einen schwarzmagischen Fluch auf Snape gelegt hatte. Er seufzte und würde sich am liebsten selbst verhexen, damit er dies alles ungeschehen machen konnte. Sein Vater würde sicherlich sehr enttäuscht von ihm sein.

James lag nachdenklich auf seinem Bett, er schweifte mit den Gedanken zu seinen Freunden nach Hogwarts zurück, die sicher gerade erfahren würden, dass er nicht mehr in Hogwarts war. Er musste unbedingt mit Sirius reden, dass er nicht am Ende zu den Lehrern gehen würde. Remus würde ihn vielleicht davon abhalten können, doch James hatte das Gefühl, dass Sirius die Schuld zu sehr plagen würde. _Zu Recht, _dachte James wütend. Hätte Sirius nicht eine solche Scheiße gebaut, säße er jetzt im Unterricht und würde Evans mit Papierkügelchen bewerfen oder dem schlafenden Peter seine Feder in die Nase stecken. James musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen und er dachte an den letzten Streich an diesem Tag zurück. Snape hatte sie mal wieder provoziert, und das konnten die Marauder doch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, also zauberten sie in Zaubertränke ein schwarzes Loch in seinen Kessel. Alle seine Zutaten verschwanden einfach, doch Snape bemerkte erst kurz vor Schluss, dass sich seine ganze Mühe im Nichts aufgelöst hatte. Er blickte wütend umher, blieb mit seinem Blick auf Sirius und Co. hingen und ließ ein gemeines Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erscheinen. James bekam schon allein bei dieser Erinnerung eine Gänsehaut. _Nicht dass ich vor diesem Kranken Angst hätte, aber ganz dicht scheint der nicht zu sein._

Im Bezug auf die Slytherin musste James zugeben, war er sehr voreingenommen. Wie konnte er auch anders denken, wenn es nur dieses Haus war, welches auf Reinblütigkeit bestand und andere Schüler (wie zum Beispiel, Evans) verhexten, nur weil sie einen Elternteil hatte, der nichtmagisch war? Sein Vater war nicht umsonst so stolz auf seinen Sohn, wenn dieser den Hauspokal deutlich vor den Slytherins sichern konnte. Die ganze Potterfamilie war schon seit Hunderten von Jahren Befürworter für die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern. Da war James keine Ausnahme, er fand es sogar sehr lobenswert, wie sich die Muggelstämmigen Mitschüler aufopferten, um auf gleicher Stufe mit den anderen Schülern zu stehen. _Obwohl sie doch auf einer Stufe stehen müssten. _Wenn Evans wüsste, wie er von diesen Dingen denkt, würde sie bestimmt nicht mehr so eine schlechte Meinung von ihm haben.

Doch er sollte anfangen, nicht mehr an diese Person zu denken. Wie sollte er es aushalten, ein ganzes Jahr von ihr getrennt zu sein? Vor allem der Gedanke, dass ihr das sogar gefallen wird, schmerzt in seiner Brust gewaltig. _Bestimmt wird sie einen Freudentanz bei der Nachricht aufführen. _Doch musste er auch daran denken, wie es für ihn wäre, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sie mit einem Jungen ausging. Er konnte sie nicht davon abhalten, genauso wenig wie er sie zwingen konnte, ihn zu mögen. _Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie denkt nicht gut von dir und das wird sich auch nicht ändern!_

James stand von seinem Bett auf, ihm war ein wichtiger Gedanke gekommen, den er mit seiner Mutter noch besprechen musste, eh sein Vater heimkam.


End file.
